Substitte Ninjas
by Chiaki Uchiha
Summary: Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are assigned a special ninja mission! To substitute for a class? No, three different classes, unfortunatly none of them are liking it very much, except for Sakura who convinces Kakashi to let them stay longer...


**Alright, here's a few things, it's going to be a little different than the show, there are two made-up characters from Naruto, one belongs to my friend, her name's Nagoshi, and the other, to me and her name is Cho, long story short, in role play, Nagoshi is Sasuke's Girlfriend, and Cho, Naruto's Girlfriend, I don't CARE what you think of that, just as long as you like the story, and please, no flames.**

**---**

Naruto took out three more shuriken and threw them expertly at the tree, they hit the target, but none of them were even close to the center, Sasuke scoffed, "You failure, it just goes to show no matter how much you train you'll never get it right."

"You shut up Sasuke! Just because you can hit the center doesn't mean you can go shooting your mouth off!" he growled, glaring at him now. Sakura sighed and sat next to Sasuke, "But Naruto, think about it, if we are in the middle of a battle and you can't hit the target, then you'll be in trouble" she pointed out, siding with Sasuke.

Sasuke grumbled, "You're just as bad as him Sakura" he stood up and started walking, then turned around and caught a shuriken that came at him, "Not very quiet are we?" Naruto ran at Sasuke, his fist clenched, but Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke between them, "Alright, knock it off you two, I have a mission for you"

Naruto jumped up, "Alright! Finally! It's been almost a week! It was killing me sensei! What do we have to do now? Protect a Kage? Escort a princess? Deliver a secret message?" Kakashi sighed and looked at him, "Calm down Naruto, it's nothing like that, you get to substitute a class for a week"

Sasuke gave him a skeptical, "Substitute? What class?" he asked, Kakashi laughed a little, "No, classes" he corrected, "A kindergarten class, a Science class, and a PE class" Sakura leapt up, "Kindergarten? How adorable! I want to do that class, can I sensei?" Kakashi scratched his head, "Well I was going to have you do the girls PE, but I guess if you really want to, then sure."

_That means either me or Naruto is stuck with the PE class…_ Sasuke realized. Kakashi looked at Naruto, "Naruto, you can get the science class, and I guess that leaves the PE class to you Sasuke" he said smiling, "It starts tomorrow, don't be late!" he said and with a wave, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, _great; I'm going to be stuck with a bunch on whiny girls for the week._ He dreaded, he started walking back to his house to rest up a bit, Sakura eagerly followed him, "You know Sasuke, watching over the kindergarteners is going to be a lot like being a mother… and well…" Sasuke just ignored her as she went on about how they could improve their "relationship"

Naruto stood dumbfounded in the middle of the training grounds, "SCIENCE?! Why am I stuck with science?" he complained, running after Sasuke, "Hey! Hey Sasuke! Switch with me!" But Sasuke was blocking out both of them as he walked down the road.

_Geeze, I'll be stuck with a bunch of annoying girls for a week. At least it's only a week, otherwise I would ask Naruto or even Sakura to switch with me._ Sasuke sighed as he sat down on a bench, the same cold hard stare on his face as he sat and thought, Sakura sat next to him, not sitting uncomfortably close and not being annoying, but she was blushing a little.

Sasuke closed his eyes, then he heard Sakura's annoying nervous giggle, "Um… Sasuke… I was just… wondering… maybe… we could go out tonight?" Sasuke sighed, "Didn't Naruto tell you? That good for nothing idiot, I have a girlfriend"

Sakura's face went blank, "B-B-But… I though… Naruto was just…" she sighed and let her head drop, then she stood up and walked back to her house to get ahead on her planning for what she would do with the class she was assigned to.

Naruto walked down the road and grumbled a little, "Man, why am I stuck with science? I would much rather have the girls PE class, I mean, it's full of girls and-" Naruto stopped thinking about that, "I really am turning into Jiraya, geeze, I'm not going to be a pervert…"

He just walked to his apartment and scooted aside a few scrolls lying on the ground and sat against his wall, and focused his chakra, "Science… of all things it had to be science…" he muttered.

After a while Sasuke got up and walked down the road back to his house to relax and prepare for the next day, _I wonder where Nagoshi is… usually she would have been with us to train… Is it possible that she's… no, probably not…_

_**The Next Day**_

The three ninja met in front of the school, Sakura seemed full of energy and excited, "I prepared so much for them to do today it' going to be so much fun!" Naruto seemed pretty annoyed at it all, he was quiet for once in what seemed like never, Sasuke looked at him, "Naruto what's wrong with you?" he asked.

Naruto crossed his arms, "What's it to you?" he snapped, but before Sasuke could reply with a snappy comeback, Kakashi appeared smiling, "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life and I just-"

"Yeah right, you always say that Kakashi-sensei, why don't you just tell us why you're really late, it's because you're lazy isn't it?" Naruto said, his tone explained that he was very annoyed.

Kakashi laughed a little and patted his head, "You seemed hyped up Naruto, anyways, good luck today!" then he disappeared. "Alright!" Sakura squealed, "Come on, let's go!" she started walking eagerly into the building, then she went to her room, then Naruto and Sasuke walked down a ways.

Naruto went into his room and lastly Sasuke went into the gym, where a bunch of girls sat waiting, sleepy eyed and a little confused as to why their instructor wasn't there today.

Naruto sighed as he walked up to the desk, but he didn't sit down, he looked at the assignment paper and picked it up, he read it, "Ok class…" he paused and looked over at everyone, Nagoshi and Cho were the only one's beaming with excitement, they sat nearly in the front of the room.

Naruto looked at Cho, she waved a little but didn't say anything, Naruto smiled back, "We're learning about… Astononomology…" his face went blank, _what does that mean?_ Cho raised her hand, Naruto looked at her, "Uh… yeah?" Cho got up and walked over to him.

She whispered something in his ear and he blushed a little then she sat back down, "Um… Astronomy…" he corrected himself. Then Nagoshi raised her hand, "What is it Sasuke's girlfriend?" he asked still not calling her by her name, her face went red and she just put her hand down, she didn't say anything.

Cho glared at Naruto, he just stared at her, then he realized the rest of the class was watching this, his face went even more red, "Anyways, take one of these papers and work on it" he said quickly, picking up a pile of papers and putting them on someone's desk.

The kids passed the papers around, when Nagoshi got one she smiled, "We're learning about stars?" she asked, which sounded like a stupid question to anyone that knew what Astronomy was. Cho nodded, "That's what astronomy means… sort of… Hey Naruto what does Astronomy mean?"

Naruto fumbled a little, "Uh… well… it means…" _I wonder if Sasuke is having this much trouble…_

---

Sasuke sighed, "Tamika"

"Here!" the girl sighed, she was staring adoringly at him, and so were all the other girls.

"Itoe"

"Here…"

"And…" Sasuke seemed to not get the name, the girl piped up, "It's raiu, it means-"

Sasuke cut her off, "Alright, everyone go dress out then meet back in here for laps" he ordered, the girls all got up, they were chatting amongst themselves, Sasuke heard his name in like every other word.

One of the girls was suddenly pushed out of the group and all the girls seemed to stop and watch her as she walked over to Sasuke, "Maybe you should come with us to… supervise" she said, her face red with embarrassment, Sasuke made a look of disgust, "You have less than three minutes or it's push-ups for you" he snapped.

The girls seemed to be in shock, "B-but our other teacher never made us do push-ups…" she fumbled but had already started towards the locker rooms. Sasuke crossed his arms, "Humph, that's what I thought…" he waited three minutes before opening the door of the locker room only slightly, not even looking in, "Times up get out here!" he shouted.

The girls all seemed to come running out, putting their shirts on as they came out, they all look flustered and out of breath, _what a bunch of wimps…_

Most of the girls looked like they hardly ever ran, Sasuke sighed, they looked like they would collapse from dressing out so fast, "Alright, two laps, power walking" he said, he was going to make them run, but didn't want to completely kill them, they all started around the track, most of them never stopped staring at Sasuke as they walked.

Suddenly a small girl ran out the doors then fell flat on her face right by Sasuke, she stood up quickly then bowed her head, "I'm sorry I took so long!" she said in a timid voice, Sasuke realized it was Hinata, "It's fine, just walk two laps" he told her and she nodded and walked around for two laps.

Sasuke watched them, when they all finished he told them to grab the jump ropes and do whatever, most of the girls giggled when they walked past him, some even said the class was easy, he even heard someone say they though he was checking her out, they all annoyed him, but he was used to it, or at least should have been, _I bet Sakura and Naruto are having fun, well, at least Sakura…_

---

Sakura smiled as she passed out crayons to all the kindergarteners, then paper, all the little kids just had fun and scribbled on the papers and Sakura seemed pleased with herself, she saw a boy with scissors go up to a girl, he held her ponytail Sakura gasped, "No! Nononononononononono!" she grabbed the scissors from the little boy quickly, "That's a no-no, don't do that again ok?"

-----

**I realize Sakura's is not very long right now, but hers will be the longest in my next chapter, assuming people like it enough to review XD anyways, hope tyou liked it and please no flames, but do tell me if I'm out of character with anyone, and I'll try to fix it! Thanks you**

**Chiaki Komatsu**


End file.
